daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
The basement
Plot Daisy is filming because she wants to show YouTube how terrible and abusive Alan really is. Immediately, we notice even more differences in Alan's growth. He has human flesh-colored legs, feet, and hands. His voice is deeper. Alan says he can't stand Daisy and he doesn't know how her father tolerated her for so long. She asks him if he hates her, and he says "Yes, you obnoxious cunt." Daisy tells him to kill her and he does nothing. She says he can't kill her because he needs her, and he will die without her. He then charges toward her, picks her up, and throws her into the basement. As she is laying on the floor, she pans the camera up to Alan standing in the doorway. He closes the door, leaving her in the dark basement. A black screen with white text says that she cried on the stairs for a long time, and the video that follows is from later on. The basement is filled with lit red candles. There are objects covered in white sheets, as done to protect old furniture from dust. We see there are cracks in the floor and paint chipping and holes in the walls. She finds a red cloth. There's a large unopened pack of purified drinking water bottles. She pans the camera to something shiny (possibly an empty bottle, or blood. It is very dark and the only light we are given is by the red candles). We then see a red chair, which is emphasized by Daisy zooming in and holding the candle closer to the chair. There is a dog bowl on the ground filled with liquid (probably water). There are jars with what seems like blood inside them. Then Daisy goes to another dog bowl, and says "Is that just water?" and notes that it is dusty. She points out there a lot of dog bowls of water. She finds a tennis ball, covered in red (probably dried blood?). She then finds a spray bottle with the word "PUNISH" written on blue tape. There is a small glass bottle that Daisy points out is empty. Next she sees a whiteboard with the words "LITHOP is a disobedient BITCH" written on it. There are several rugs on the floor. Next to the rugs there is a strange hole in the ground with a bunch of smaller holes. It is hard to make out what that is because of the darkness, but Daisy says "Oh, ew" when she sees it. It seems to be like a manhole cover to a sewer system or cover to a well. She pans the camera upwards and we see the tubes and pipes normally seen in an unfinished basement. She follows the tubes downwards with the camera. She then spots her dad's pants. After looking around some more she comes across a metal bowl, this time with what seems like blood in it. She finds another package of bottled water, but this time with some missing. She mentions that everything is oily. On one of the white sheets covering something, she finds a blue comb with hairs still in it. She finds a whole bunch of dark hair sitting next to the white sheet, which does not seem to bother Daisy. The hair is next to an empty plastic bottle and an empty tin can. She finds other things such as a ladder, planks of wood, empty jars, a bathroom area. She sits down and is startled by something moving. She is greeted with a childlike feminine voice with "Doctor?" She turns around and screams as she sees another monster wearing a paper plate with a smiley face cut out as a mask. The monster says that she has been waiting for Daisy for so long. She says she is different from the doctor, and says that she must be her daughter. She says she has heard so much about her. Daisy asks her who she is, and she responds with "I'm Lithop!" Daisy says that lithops are plants. Lithop says "I'm only part plant, the rest of me is...real human DNA. Your dad made me." We hear another monster say "Doctor?" and Daisy screams again. Lithop tells all the other monsters that Daisy is the doctor's daughter and is here to save them. Lithop says that there's no rush in fixing them up. When Daisy questions her, Lithop says that her dad left her to the job and thought she was capable. When Daisy begins to doubt herself, Lithop offers a friendly gesture: "Miss Brown! Take a deep breath. Don't worry. I'm your friend." Lithop asks for help taking off her mask, and when Daisy sees her face, she screams, drops the camera and runs out the basement to Alan, who is perched on the counter above Daisy as she cries on the floor. Lithop follows Daisy upstairs and when Lithop sees Alan, she says "Oh! You must be the little on, from all the time ago! You've grown, so so much!" Alan then says "Did you find the notes, Daisy?" Daisy screams. Subplot * *groaning* ah, shit. * Oh God, Curtis? * "Can I help you with something?" * Jesus Christ Curtis! What is this? What did you do to my legs? * "Getting child protective services is going to be a bit difficult how eh?" * Cur-Curtis. Why are you doing this to me? * What happened to you? * Curtis please just answer me! Why are you doing this? * You didn't used to be like this. Please just look at me. * "I am looking at you. This is you in this jar right here." * Oh my God! * Please, Curtis please, I'm your friend. * Please, just look at me and say my name. I'm begging you. '' * ''"Oh since you bring that up, you don't have a name anymore." * "From now on, you'll have several names. You're going to be split between several new experiments." * Is this a dream? Am I dreaming this? * "No. You're not." * ...I know you miss her. '' * ''"Shut up." * You're a logical man. Do you really think you're going to be able to bring her back like this? * "I said shut up." * I'm begging you to stop all of this. * Not for my sake, but for your little girl. * Do you think she'll never find out about this? * Do you think this is going to help her adjust? * Please, just answer me. '' * ''... * Rose would hate you for what you're doing. * AH! * "Tomorrow morning, you lose your vocal cords. Good night." * This is not going to end well for anybody Curtis! This conversation happens nearly immediately after the conversation that took place in "we're back." The voice in quotations belongs to Curtis, Daisy's father, and the other voice belongs to his colleague. In the video "we're back" the colleague comes to Curtis, worried about him. This takes place not long after Rose's death since the colleague mentions that he is a new father and that he has a baby to look after now. The colleague threatens to call Child Protective Services and Curtis cuts off his or her legs so that it cannot happen. Curtis then continues to use this person's body parts as the DNA basis for his experiments. It seems to be that he has been using Rose's DNA to try to bring her back, but he is unsuccessful. Instead of wasting all her DNA, he decides to practice on the colleague. Important Notes * Red is a common theme for the basement. There are red candles, a red cloth, red liquid (blood?), and a red chair. There is a large contrast here between the red items of the basement and several blue items in both the basement and in the other areas of the house. If you look closely, blue and red have been contrasting and a common theme throughout multiple videos. Blue is a color of sadness and melancholy. The blue is represented by the chairs upstairs that have been turned on their sides, the blue tape that reads PUNISH on the spray bottle, the blue comb, the blue blankets that Alan has wrapped around his body, the blue bumps on his skin. Red is associated with both aggression/anger and love/passion. * The playing cards seem to be following Daisy in the same way that the Blue Chair seemed to be following Alan in alantutorial. They also seem to be switching colors from red to blue. At the end of this video, we see Daisy crying on the floor next to a mess of cards with a blue back. In the previous video, "Hateful Thoughts" there are red backed cards scattered on the floor. * There is a brief showing of the blue chair at the beginning of the video. It is upright. There is also the paper plate used as Lithop's mask sitting on the floor in front of the couch. * Daisy questions Lithop's name by saying that it is a flower, when her name is a flower. So is her mother's. Description (none) July 11, 2018 Category:Plot Category:Blue chair Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Lithop